Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuel tank structure.
Related Art
A fuel tank structure, in which an expanding/contracting film that is bag-shaped (a bag-shaped member) that can inflate and deflate is provided within a fuel tank, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H8-170568 as a fuel tank structure that is installed in an automobile. Further, this JP-A No. H8-170568 discloses a technique of suppressing the generation of evaporated fuel from the liquid surface of the fuel by inflating or deflating the expanding/deflating film so as to cover the liquid surface of the fuel.